The War of the Seven Kings
The War of the Seven Kings was a multi-theatre conflict fought in the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros from 298 AC to 301 AC in the wake of the death of King Robert I, though some hostilities arose again during the First and Second wars of Reclamation. As the name implies, over the course of the war seven men would claim the title of King: Joffery Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, Renley Baratheon, and later Aegon Blackfyre, would all claim the Iron Throne, while the seperatists Robb Stark and Balon Greyjoy attempted to succeed their lands with Robb claiming the titles of King of the North and the King of the Trident, while Balon Greyjoy claimed himself as King of the Islands and the North. Later in the war, after Balon's death, Theon Greyjoy would claim title of King of the Iron Islands, with his uncle Euron Crows-Eye challenging him for the throne. Prelude Lord Robert Baratheon of Storm's End was one of the leaders of the rebellion that overthrew King Aerys II Targaryen, the Mad King, ending the Targaryen Dynasty. Following the defeat of the Targaryen forces and Aerys's death in 283 AC, Robert was crowned and reigned as king over all the Seven Kingdoms. Securing his power, Robert wed Cersei of House Lannister in 284 AC following the advice of his foster-father and Hand of the King, Lord Jon Arryn. Within a few years the royal succession was secured by three heirs: Joffrey (b. 286 AC), Myrcella (b. 290 AC), and Tommen (b. 291 AC). However, whilst Robert and the realm believed Cersei's three children to have been fathered by Robert, they had actually been fathered by Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard, Queen Cersei's twin brother, with whom she had been having an incestuous relationship for years. However, King Robert's brother, Stannis, eventually became suspicious of the legitimacy of Robert’s three children. He shared his suspicions with Lord Jon Arryn, still serving as the Hand of the King. Together, they investigated the case and concluded that the children were not Robert's, but the product of incest between Queen Cersei and her twin brother Jaime. Before they are able to address the issue to the King, however, Lord Arryn unexpectedly dies. While King Robert travelled North to appoint a new Hand of the King, Stannis, suspecting that Arryn had been murdered by the Lannisters because of their discovery regarding Cersei’s children, fled to his own stronghold on the island of Dragonstone. Thus, Robert remained oblivious to these suspicions concerning his children, and travelled with a large part of the royal court to Winterfell to appoint his old friend, Lord Eddard Stark, as Arryn's successor as Hand of the King. Lord Eddard had originally considered to turn down the offer, but changed his mind upon the arrival of a secret message from Lysa Arryn, Jon Arryn's widow and the sister to Lord Eddard's wife, Catelyn. Lysa claimed that the Lannisters had murdered her husband, and causing Eddard to feel forced to accept Robert's appointment, as to be able to investigate Arryn's death and the involvement of House Lannister. Upon Robert’s suggestion, Eddard also accepts to a betrothal between his daughter Sansa and Prince Joffrey Baratheon. While the royal court is at Winterfell, Lord Eddard's younger son Bran accidentally witnesses a romantic moment between Queen Cersei and Ser Jaime, and is thrown from a tower window to silence him.11 Bran's condition is severe, and he lies comatose for several weeks.After the royal court (including Bran's father, Lord Eddard, and his sisters Sansa and Arya) have left Winterfell for King's Landing, an assassin attempts to murder Bran in his bed. He is halted by Bran's mother, Catelyn, injuring her in the process, before being killed by Bran's direwolf pet, Summer. To inform her husband of the attempt on Bran's life, Catelyn travels south to King's Landing, where her childhood friend Petyr Baelish claims that the assassin's weapon used belonged to Tyrion Lannister, the younger brother of Queen Cersei. While Lord Eddard begins investigating Arryn's death, Catelyn crosses paths with Tyrion Lannister at the crossroads inn. Deciding to arrest him, Catelyn charges him with the attempt on Bran's life, which leads to the start of conflicts in the riverlands. Meanwhile, in King's Landing, Eddard’s investigation into Arryn's death has eventually independently led him to discover the truth about Queen Cersei's children. He confronts her about the matter, offering her the option to flee, which she refuses.Eddard intends to share his discoveries with the king when Robert returns from his boar hunt. However, Robert returns having been fatally wounded by the boar, in a hunting incident which Cersei had orchestrated). Robert's younger brother and master of laws, Renly, unaware of the illegitimacy of Cersei's children, proposes to Eddard that they take Cersei's children hostage, as to prevent the Lannisters from seizing power after Robert's death. Eddard refuses him, however, and Renly departs the city for Highgarden, the seat of House Tyrell. After Robert's death, Eddard attempts a coup, sharing with the small council that Robert's brother Stannis, and not Joffrey, is Robert's true heir. He is betrayed by Petyr Baelish and the City Watch, however, and arrested and imprisoned by the Lannisters. Factions * The King on the Iron Throne: Joffery Baratheon, the ostensible heir of King Robert I Baratheon. Joffery was supported by the Westerlands and the Royal Crownlands sworn directly to the Iron Throne. He would later be supported by Dorne. * The King in Storms End: Renly I Baratheon, the youngest brother of King Robert. Despite not having a rightful claim to the Iron Throne, as lord of Storm's End, Renly commands the loyalty of the Stormlands and earns the support of the Reach by marrying Margery Tyrell of Highgarden. * The King of Winter: '''Robb Stark, son and heir of the executed Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. Robb Stark is supported by the Northern Lords, and by the river lords sworn to his mother Catelyn's family, House Tully, and Theon Greyjoy. * '''The King in the Narrow Sea: '''Stannis Baratheon, the elder of King Roberts younger brothers. Initially supported at Dragonstone only by the lords of the Narrow Sea. * '''King of the Islands and the North: '''Balon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands. Having failed in a previous attempt at independence, the war gave Balon another opportunity. He is supported by the Captains and Lords of the Iron Islands. Later he would be succeeded by his son Theon Greyjoy. * '''Pretender King of the Islands: '''Euron Crows-Eye, the younger brother of Balon Greyjoy. Challenger to Theon in the Kingsmoot and proclaimed himself rightful King of the Islands after his narrow loss. He was supported by a few Lords and Captains of the Iron Islands. * '''The False Dragon King: Aegon Blackfyre, the last of the Blackfyre line and claimant to the Iron Throne. His invasion was supported by the Golden Company, the Ghost of Jon Conington, Varys the Spider, and Arianne Martell. He originally claimed to be the murdered son of Rhaegar Targaryen. The War of the Seven Kings The War in the Riverlands The War of the Five Kings begins as a local conflict when Catelyn Stark seizes Tyrion Lannister for the attempted murder of her son Bran. Although he bears no special love for his son, Lord Tywin Lannister refuses to allow the slight to his family's honor to go unpunished. Tywin masses two hosts at Casterly Rock in preparation for an invasion of Catelyn's homeland, the riverlands, of twenty thousand and fifteen thousand men, respectively. In response to the kidnapping of his younger brother, Ser Jaime Lannister attacks Lord Eddard Stark and his companions in the streets of King's Landing, resulting in the deaths of several House Stark guards and a broken leg for Eddard. Jaime flees King's Landing, travelling to Casterly Rock. Rather than return to Winterfell, Catelyn brings Tyrion to her sister, Lady Lysa Arryn, at the Eyrie. Tyrion is later released after Bronn is victorious in a trial by combat, however. Tyrion recruits Vale mountain clans while traveling through the Mountains of the Moon. When Ser Edmure Tully of Riverrun discovers that the Lannisters are raising a host, he demands that Lord Tywin proclaim his intent. When no response comes back from Casterly Rock, the Tully banners are called to Riverrun and Lords Vance and Piper are commanded to guard the main pass between the westerlands and the riverlands at the Golden Tooth. Open hostilities begin when Lord Tywin dispatches his bannerman Ser Gregor Clegane to raid the riverlands disguised as a common brigand. The raids create chaos and force many river lords to return to their own keeps rather than attend the general muster at Riverrun. At the same time, Lord Tywin hopes the raids will lure Catelyn’s husband, Lord Eddard Stark, into the riverlands where he can be captured, bringing a swift conclusion to the conflict. However, Tywin's plan is unknowingly foiled by his son Jaime, whose ambush of Eddard in the streets of King's Landing had resulted in a broken leg for Eddard, preventing him from travelling. The wounded Hand of the King thus sends Lord Beric Dondarrion to stop Gregor Clegane in his stead. Not long after, Eddard confronts Cersei Lannister, informing her that he has discovered the truth about the parentage of Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. He offers her a chance to flee, but Cersei does not take it. In the midst of the crisis and chaos, King Robert I Baratheon dies after a drunken hunting accident, naming Eddard Stark as Lord Regent until his supposed son, Prince Joffrey, grows to manhood. Eddard secretly changes the king’s will to read “rightful heir,” intending to offer the throne to Robert’s rightful heir, Stannis Baratheon. However, when Eddard attempts to take Joffrey into custody as a false claimant he is betrayed by Petyr Baelish and arrested. By this time, King Robert’s youngest brother, Renly Baratheon, has fled the city to gather his own army. When word of Lord Eddard’s arrest arrives in Winterfell, Robb Stark calls his father’s bannermen together and marches south with a hastily assembled host of twelve thousand men, gathering more as he moves south. At the same time, Lord Tywin launches his planned invasion of the riverlands. :* Battle near the Golden Tooth. The Lannister invasion of the riverlands begins when Ser Jaime Lannister descends on the riverlands with fifteen thousand men. Attacking from the west, in the opening battle of the war Jaime easily breaks the men under Lords Vance and Piper guarding the border near the Golden Tooth. Lord Vance is slain and Lord Piper is forced to retreat back to Riverrun with the Lannisters on his heels. :* Battle at the Mummer's Ford. While crossing the Mummer's Ford, Lord Beric Dondarrion's force of around a hundred men, sent to bring Gregor Clegane to justice, is ambushed by Clegane and Lord Tywin. Dondarrion's force is nearly wiped out; Lord Lothar Mallery, Ser Raymun Darry, and Ser Gladden Wylde are all killed, as are most of the Stark guardsmen sent along by Eddard Stark. Lord Beric is grieviously wounded. Victorious, Lord Tywin closes off the Goldroad and continues his march north into the riverlands. Meanwhile, Thoros of Myr and Alyn of Winterfell rally the survivors and manage to escape.Beric, who had been pulled to safety during the battle by his squire, Edric Dayne, dies, but is inadvertently resurrected by Thoros while performing the funeral rites for Beric. They continue to lead the remaining men against the Lannisters, harassing Lord Tywin’s supply lines. When they learn King Joffrey has declared them outlaws, Dondarrion's band forms the core of the outlaw organization called the brotherhood without banners. :* Battle near Riverrun. After his victory at the Golden Tooth, Jaime Lannister advances to meet the massed power of House Tully outside the walls of Riverrun. The overwhelming number of Lannisters puts the river lords to rout and Ser Edmure Tully and many others are taken captive. However, Lord Tytos Blackwood manages to lead some of the survivors back within Riverrun, forcing the Lannisters to lay siege to the castle. :* Conquering the riverlands. After defeating Dondarrion, Lord Tywin leads his twenty thousand men northeast toward the ruby ford, conquering much the riverlands around the Trident. With Lord Blackwood besieged in Riverrun, Tywin takes Raventree Hall. Lady Shella Whent surrenders Harrenhal due to a lack of defenders. Meanwhile, Ser Gregor Clegane burns the lands of the Pipersand Brackens. The Lannisters eventually also capture Darry. With its armies broken and scattered, its seat of power besieged, and its heir Edmure Tully captured, the war is essentially lost for House Tully. Although Ser Marq Piper and Lord Karyl Vance begin guerrilla raids and Lord Jason Mallister falls back to his stronghold at Seagard, the only hope for the Tullys lies with the northmen, who are held in check by the Green Fork and the second Lannister host under Lord Tywin. The Wolf and the Lion The Lannisters meet their first real opposition when House Stark enters the war on behalf of House Tully, in response to the arrest of Lord Eddard Stark. After assembling his force on the march, Robb Stark arrives at Moat Cailin with eighteen thousand men, where he is joined by his mother Catelyn and a final fifteen hundred men from White Harbor, bringing his total close to twenty thousand men. Moat Cailin is a formidable defensive position that has defeated countless southron invaders in the past. Here Robb garrisons a small force, consisting mostly of archers, to hold the ruin. Additionally, Robb sends word to Howland Reed to have the crannogmen bleed any Lannister attempt to come north. However, Robb knows Lord Tywin is too smart to try and will stay close to the Trident, taking castles one by one. Robb has no choice but to move south, but his options are limited. To relieve Riverrun, he must cross the Green Fork either at the Twins(where House Frey has remained decidedly neutral) or at the ruby ford (which Lord Tywin can easily seal off). Eventually, Robb decides to do both. Splitting his horse and foot, Robb sends the foot with Lord Roose Bolton down the kingsroad to engage Lord Tywin, while secretly crossing with his horse at the Twins to race to Riverrun and surprise the besiegers. In exchange for his crossing and the support of the Freys (who provide four thousand men), Catelyn takes two of Lord Walder Frey's grandsons to ward, and Robb agrees to marry one of Lord Walder's daughters. :* Battle on the Green Fork. After parting with Robb at the Twins, Roose Bolton marches down the kingsroad with roughly nineteen thousand six hundred men, mostly infantry, to engage Lord Tywin. Ser Addam Marbrand's outriders report to the Lannister camp that the northern army has begun a march south, and the Lannisters prepare for battle, believing Robb Stark to be at least a day away. Roose Bolton marches throughout the night, however, and surprises the Lannisters early the next morning. However, Lord Tywin's army rouses in time for battle, and the Lannisters win an easy victory. When Tywin learns from the prisoners that Robb Stark has tricked him and is riding to relieve Riverrun, he sets a grueling pace back toward Riverrun, rather than pursue the remnants of Bolton's army. This movement allows Bolton to reform his army at the mouth of the causeway. :* Battle in the Whispering Wood. After secretly crossing at the Twins with his cavalry, Robb Stark rides hard for Riverrun in hopes of surprising Ser Jaime Lannister and lifting the siege before Lord Tywin can reinforce them. Along the way, Robb is bolstered by Mallister forces from Seagard. Unaware of the danger and bored with the sedentary siege, Jaime Lannister frequently rides out on sorties against Marq Piper and Karyl Vance with only a few hundred men. After eliminating the Lannister outriders, Robb baits Jaime with a small force into a trap in the Whispering Wood, north of Riverrun. The ambush is a complete success for the Starks, who capture Jaime and nearly a hundred other knights and a dozen lords bannermen. However, in a last-ditch attempt to turn the battle, Jaime charges Robb and kills several prominent nobles of his bodyguard, including Torrhen and Eddard Karstark, sons of Lord Rickard Karstark. :* Battle of the Camps. The night after the Whispering Wood, Robb is able to catch the Lannister forces besieging Riverrun completely off-guard. In order to besiege Riverrun properly the Lannister force has been divided into three camps separated by the Tumblestone and the Red Fork, leaving them vulnerable. The attack begins when Ser Brynden Tully leads the Stark vanguard to overrun the north camp. Lord Andros Brax attempts to aid the beleaguered camp, but the Tumblestone carries his rafts into range of Riverrun's walls. Soon most of the rafts are flipped, killing Lord Brax and many others. The west camp then comes under attack with Robb leading the charge. The Lannisters there form a shieldwall but are taken in the rear by a sortie from Riverrun led by Lord Tytos Blackwood. Blackwood and his men manage to liberate many prisoners, including Ser Edmure Tully. The remaining camp, containing roughly two thousand spearmen and as many bowmen, is left unmolested and retreats in good order back to the Golden Tooth under the command of Ser Forley Prester. :* The execution of Eddard Stark. Cersei Lannister's greatest fear at the outbreak of the war is that Stannis Baratheon will capture King's Landing before the Lannisters can consolidate their position. To prevent this, she needs peace with the Starks and is willing to make a deal: if Eddard will confess to treason, order Robb to make peace, and declare Joffrey the true heir, he will be allowed to take the black. To ensure Eddard’s compliance, the spymaster Varys points out that Eddard's daughter Sansa (now a ward of the crown) is also liable to be executed if he refuses. On the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor, Eddard publicly makes his false confession. However, instead of doing as he had been instructed to do, King Joffrey arbitrarily orders that Eddard be beheaded, destroying any chance of peace between Stark and Lannister. :* Retreat to Harrenhal. News of Eddard Stark's execution, his son Jaime's capture, and Renly Baratheon's coronation is discussed by Lord Tywin at the crossroads inn as he is on the march from his victory on the Green Fork to Riverrun. His army is now in a precarious position: Robb Stark sits to the west across his supply lines, Roose Bolton has reformed his army to the north, and Renly Baratheon in marching up from the south. Meanwhile, Stannis Baratheon lurks on Dragonstone, within striking distance of the capital. In response, Lord Tywin retreats south to Harrenhal and dispatches three raiding parties under Ser Gregor Clegane, Ser Amory Lorch, and Vargo Hoat to set the riverlands afire from the Gods Eye to the Red Fork. To prevent any more political blunders like the execution of Eddard, Tywin dispatches his son Tyrion to King's Landing to serve as Hand of the King in his place. :* Reclaiming the Trident. When news of Eddard Stark's death reaches Riverrun, his son Robb is proclaimed King in the North by his northern bannermen as well as the river lords. Following his coronation, King Robb gives his river lords leave to disperse and reclaim their lands individually as the Lannisters retreat toward Harrenhal. Tytos Blackwood reclaims Raventree Hall and Jonos Bracken reclaims Stone Hedge after a fierce battle that costs the life of his nephew, Hendry Bracken. Castle Darry is also recaptured for young Lord Lyman Darry. Meanwhile, Lord Karyl Vance and Marq Piper take their raiding parties on the offensive against Lord Tywin's foragers. :* Sack of Darry. The recapture of Darry does not last long. Less than a fortnight after the castle is recaptures, Ser Gregor Clegane attacks with his fierce company. After his victory over the garrison, Clegane has the entire household put to the sword, including the young Lord Lyman, which ends the male line of House Darry. The Crowning of Five of the Seven Kings With the deaths of King Robert I Baratheon and Lord Eddard Stark, the realm sees the rise of multiple kings trying to fill the void. Robert's supposed son Joffrey Baratheon assumes the Iron Throne in King's Landing. Unable or unwilling to accept Joffrey as king, four rival kings soon arise to contest for power in Westeros. In order of proclamation, the kings are: :* King Renly Baratheon, the youngest brother of the late King Robert. After failing to convince Eddard Stark to seize power while Robert lies dying, Renly flees to Highgarden. There, with the help of his lover, Ser Loras Tyrell, Renly is able to secure the support of House Tyrell by wedding Lord Mace Tyrell's daughter Margaery. With the strength of both the Reach and the stormlandsbehind him, Renly declares himself Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. He assembles a massive army of a eighty thousand men and begins marching slowly on King's Landing, letting the Lannisters and Starks bleed each other while his new father-in-law Mace continues assembling a reserve host of ten thousand at Highgarden. :* King Robb Stark, the eldest son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. Following the execution of his father, Robb Stark is proclaimed the King in the North and King of the Trident by his bannermen. In hopes of gaining further support, Robb sends messages to neutral House Arryn and dispatches his foster-brother Theon Greyjoy and his mother Catelyn to negotiate with Balon Greyjoy and Renly Baratheon respectively. Meanwhile, Robb takes the initiative and strikes at the Lannister power base in the westerlands, hoping for Greyjoy support. :* King Stannis Baratheon, the eldest living brother of King Robert. Having fled to Dragonstone following Jon Arryn's death, Stannis has been gathering his strength. Knowing the illegitimacy of Robert's children, Stannis proclaims himself the rightful heir, believing it is his duty to overthrow all usurpers. Stannis's army is too small to be a threat, though it does contain a considerable portion of the royal fleet. Stannis is counseled by a red priestess of R'hllor named Melisandre, who has prophesied that Renly will die and that his army will flock to join Stannis. Encouraged by this prediction, Stannis sails for his brother Renly's seat at Storm's End with his five thousand men. * King Balon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands. As soon as word of unrest within the Seven Kingdoms reaches Lord Balon, he begins calling his banners and seizing every ship in the Iron Islands in preparation for a second rebellion. When his son Theon arrives bearing an offer of alliance from King Robb, Balon dismisses it, declaring that Casterly Rock is too strong. In addition, as Lord Reaper of Pyke and a proponent of the Old Way, Balon will not suffer to be given a crown; he must "pay the iron price" and take it by force. Balon has his own plan: with the northmen fighting in the south their homelands are poorly garrisoned and vulnerable. With his only surviving son no longer a captive of the Starks, there is now nothing to deter Balon from declaring himself King of the Iron Islands. The Northron Theatre A War on Two Fronts As Balon turned his armies North, King Robb received word from Theon Greyjoy about the impending attack, Theon then fled the Iron Islands and went into hiding. Robb took 2000 men north to repel the Iron Island invaders, but before leaving he showed Brynden 'Blackfish' Tully and Greatjon Umber a secret path that would allow them to ambush the Lannister forces at Oxcross. Robb and his men then went North as fast as they could. * The Battle of Oxcross: The Blackfish and the Greatjon fell on the Lannister forces, overpowering and slaughtering them. They then split their forces, with the Blackfish returning to his home at Riverrun to fight the renewed siege * The Riverlands Front: Tywin Lannister and his forces had continued land attacks on the Riverlords and their men, but were soon met with the combined host of the Blackfish and newly appointed Lord Edmure Tully. The Lannister force was pushed back and forced to retreat to Harrenhal. * The Liberation of Moat Cailin: In the North, Robb Stark arrived at Moat Cailin only to find it occupied by Victarion Greyjoy, Balon Greyjoy's youngest brother. Robb ordered his forces to assault and attack the fort from the South, this would have been suicide had Howland Reed and his cranogmen not shown Robb a secret passage into the fort. Victarion Greyjoy was killed in the fighting along with his men, and Robb and Howland reconciled their forces and marched to retake the Rills and Deepwood Motte * The Battle of the Crag: The Greatjon and his men attacked the Lannister forces but were repelled and forced to retreat after the Greatjon took a critical wound, and Lannister foraging parties began attacks on the Riverlands. * The Taking of Harrenhal: With news of an attack reaching Tywin Lannisters ears, he mustered his forces and left Harrenhal, which was quickly taken by the Blackfish and his forces * The Retaking of Torrhen's Square: Robb and Howland were able to easily retake the Square from the Greyjoy invaders. Robb then turned half of his force back Southward leaving the other half under the command of Howland Reed to retake Deepwood Motte, and Robb and his forced returned South with his men via that Mallister fleet, who had been engaging the Greyjoy fleet at sea. The Mallister forces were able to withhold a second Greyjoy invasion as Robb arrived in Seagard, to news that the North had been reclaimed from Howland Reed soon following. More news reached his ears as well, Balon Greyjoy had died and a kingsmoot would be called. At the order and request of Robb, Theon returned to Pyke to claim the Seastone chair, The Kraken and the Crows-Eye Theon Greyjoy returned to his home on Pyke to place his name forward in the Kingsmoot, winning by a narrow margin over his returned Nuncle Euron Crows-Eye. However, Euron and his supporters fled the Islands to reave in the Reach after the kingsmoot, Euron proclaiming himself the rightful King of the Islands. Theon sent word to Robb of what happened and linked his fleet with the Mallister fleet to give pursuit. = The Vale Joins the Fold Robb, after delivering orders to the Riverlands to shore up their defenses, struck eastward with the Blackfish to the Vale to treat with his Aunt Lysa and Cousin Robert, however when he arrived he found his Aunt was dead and the Vale was under the control of Lord Regent Petyr Baelish. Much to his surprise he also found his lost sister Sansa there as well. She confided in Robb of all of Littlefinger’s crimes. Baelish was arrested by Lord Andar Royce for he murder of Lysa Arryn. Robert, with pressure from Sansa and Lord Royce, then swore fealty to Robb. Robb then received word that Euron's fleet was sailing for the reach, and he mustered the Vale fleet and a newly constructed Northron fleet to sail around Westeros to intercept them. The Southron Theatre The Battle of the Stags At Storms End, Renly and his elder brother Stannis met to discuss the possibility of an alliance, with the recently widowed Catelyn Stark preaching peace. However, neither brother would have it. Renly believed that he would be the better of the two brothers to rule the Seven Kingdoms. While Stannis believed that he was not only the rightful King, but that he was a long prophesied hero reborn into the world admist salt and smoke. Renly would later refer to his brother as 'The Ham King' due to this belief. The next morning, the two armies slammed into each other as Catelyn fled the battle. While Renly had the numerical advantage, Stannis and his men were more experienced. When the dust settled and the blood cleared, Renly stood victorious and Stannis lie dead, his supporters that survived bent the knee to Renly. The March to Kings Landing Renly fashioned himself as Aegon the Conqueror come again, all who bent the knee to him were spared be it before or after battling him as he began his slow march on Kings landing. He also sent word to the Redwyne fleet to besiege Kings Landing. However the Hand of the King Tyrion Lannister sent word to Prince Doran Martell of Dorne, promising Marcella Barathon to Trystane Martell in exchange for Dornish support in the war. The Viper Stirs Prince Doran would march for his Grace, Joffrey Baratheon. Doran agreed but sent a meager force. His brother, Oberon Martell lead 4,000 Dornish Spears up the Boneway. The Viper’s men descended upon Renly’s fat host and began to bugger the rear. Renly dispatched a few thousand Reachmen and former Stannis supporters to defeat them. None came back. Renly turned his host around to route the Dornish enemy. After weeks of figuring Renly had finally crushed Oberyn’s forces in a costly victory. Four of Renly’s men died for every one of Oberyn’s the Viper himself dead as well, but not before mortally wounding Loras Tyrell. Renly would have little time to mourn. He chaired part of his host with guarding the Boneway and keeping the Dornish home. News of Oberyn’s death reached Sunspear. Arianne Martell flew into a rage over the news. She criticized Doran’s lack of action. With several co-conspirators, Arianne planned to make Myrcella Baratheon queen. She and her companions rode for Hellholt but were stopped by Doran. In the process Marcella was killed along with her Kingsguard, Ser Arys Oakheart. Arianne was brought back to Doran a prisoner. The Stag and the Lion Renly and his army marched for King’s Landing. Not far from the capital Tywin Lannister’s brother Kevan descends upon them with a moderate Calvary. Renly took an injury in the fight and Kevan was killed. Renly’s host retreated to The Parchments. The Redwyne Fleet engaged the Royal Fleet off Massey’s Hook. Joffrey heard news of the battle and thought to end Renly. He marched from King’s Landing with a small host to meet with Kevan’s remnants, against his councils wishes and sent orders for Tywin to follow to make up his rearguard. Alarmed by the news, Tywin ordered his forces to split, sending half to King’s Landing and half to follow Joffrey under him. In the confusion Petyr Baelish absconded with Sansa Stark. Mace Tyrell heard of Joffrey’s march on the Parchments and decided to meet him in the field. On the border of the Crownlands and Stormlands they met. The battle was hard fought but Joffrey lacked command. What’s more, Tywin failed to arrive and the battle was fought without a rearguard. The boy king died screaming on the field. His sworn sword, Lancel Lannister dying with him. Renly and what remained of his host soon regrouped with Mace. They were being worn down, and now numbered less than half of what they had started with. News of Tywin’s approach came as well, on the heels of good news. After days of fighting, The Redwyne Fleet has shattered the Royal Fleet. Renly rallied his men and marched north on Tywin. Tywin and his men dig in but many were disheartened upon seein their King’s head on a spike. Renly’s forces crushed Tywin’s, killing the lion. What remained of his host retest to King’s Landing, telling story of Renly’s unstoppable force. In her grief over the death of her first born and daughter, Queen Cersei committed suicide. She would have taken her son Tommen as well, had it not been for Tyrion Lannister. He saved the young boy from the poison his mother gave him and fled he capital with the boy, along with the Mountain Clans of the Vale. With them went the last defenders of King’s Landing. The Stag Victorious Renly and Mace arrived at King’s Landing and a sellsword company Tywin had sent to protect the city betrayed the remaining Lannister soldiers, opening the gates. Renly sat upon the Iron Throne less than a fortnight before news reached him of a foreign invader Landing in the Stormlands. Renly marshaled his forces, getting back only 3/4 of the soldiers who had survived. Renly’s host was a shell of its former self after a year and half of near constant battle. Doran Martell called Arianne from the dungeons she had been confined to with a mission. She was to sail across the Sea of Dorne to treat with this foreign invaded, alleging himself to be Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar. The Mummers Dragon The Golden Company took several keeps and were marching on Storm’s End. Courtnay Penrose still held the castle. The Ghost of Jon Connington lead the Golden Company. Arianne Martell rides and sails to the Stormlands to meet with JonCon and Aegon. She arrived the day before battle. The next day Red Ronnet Connington charged in with the cavalry. Jon outmaneuverd his cousin using trickery and false banners. Arianne was impressed by this and swore her allegiance to House Targaryen. Renly soon arrived and on his heels a viscous storm. Jon Connington assembled all his forces, Elephants, and Young Griff himself. Renly had the full might of his armies. The Battle lasted a full day and night. Blood fell like rain that decorated the battle field. Jon was slain by Randall Tarly as Renly engaged Aegon in single combat. The Golden Company broke and treated as the Griffin fell. Renly knocked Aegon’s helm from his head. He raised his sword for the finishing blow. Aegon cried out for mercy. Blood ran from his nose and mouth and tears from his eyes as the rain beat down upon his face. Renly lowered his blade and helped the boy to his feet. He then ordered Justyn Massey to take the boy into chains. Arianne Martell fled with the Golden Company. Mace Tyrell heavily criticized Renly’s mercy. The Redwyne Fleet engaged the Golden Company at sea after they were chased from the land by Randall Tarly. The Redwyne Fleet was devastated and the Golden Company escaped. Renly returned to King’s Landing to find Varys, who had disappeared, in chains. Varys, Orton Merryweather had learned, knew Aegon. Varys, in exchange for the boy’s life, revealed Aegon was truly of Blackfyre descent, his grandmother being of of the last. News then came of a Pirate Greyjoy King ravaging the Reach. Renly’s forces were exhausted, his fleets crippled. The Wolf, The Crows-Eye, and the Stag In the Reach Euron Crows-Eye, who had named himself the rightful King of the Iron Islands, reaved with his loyalists. A small skirmish with Theon Greyjoy and the Mallister fleet only slowed him as he rose victorious over the enemy fleet. However, Theon and the Mallisters regrouped and chased Euron to the Redwyne Straights where the Crows-Eye's fleet was caught between his nephew's fleet and the Northron Fleet lead by Robb Stark. The rogue fleet was destroyed and Robb shortly after received word from Renly Baratheon, who wished to meet at Kings Landing. Conclusion Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy, and Lord Regent of the Vale Brynden Tully arrived at Kings Landing with their prisoners Jamie and Martyn Lannister to treat with Renly Baratheon in early 302AC. Renly wanted Robb to bend the knee, but Robb said he had fought too hard and too long to surrender. He told Renly he saved him from Euron as an act of good faith. Renly had little to bargain with, Jaime and Martyn Lannister were the last of their house. Should they die, Casterly Rock went to a Frey and the Westerlands would fall under Robbs control. Renly concedes the North, Vale, Iron Islands, and Riverlands to be the Kingdom of Winter Renly ordered Jaime executed and named Martyn Lord of Casterly Rock. Aegon Blackfyre performed a penance walk and was named Lord of Summerhall, though his upset many of Renly’s supporters, including Mace Tyrell. Category:Westeros Category:War